


81. Alex's birthday weekend - Sunday

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [81]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	81. Alex's birthday weekend - Sunday

__**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) : Sunday**  
 **players only. backdated to August 25, 2012. takes place the day after**[Luke finally takes Alex's fist](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/19401.html). 

_warning for fireplay_

Alex shoves his wet hair back from his face and trudges through the shallows up onto the shore, then collapses onto his towel next to Luke with a sigh. "I've been thinking about what we should do this morning," he says without preamble, turning his head to look at his lover and squinting in the bright sunshine. They got up early and ate a light breakfast with the sunrise out on the patio - unusual for Alex, true, but he doesn't want to miss a moment of this weekend by oversleeping - and now they've got one last beautiful day stretched out ahead of them before they have to drive back to the city tonight.

Shielding his eyes with his hand, Luke gives Alex a smile. "And have you come to any decisions?"

"Yep. I have decided that you have choices." Alex rolls to his stomach and lays his cheek on his folded arms. "Two choices, in no particular order: Hot or cold? And, restrained or free?"

"Um." Luke works hard to suppress a shiver and fails miserably, knowing damn well that whatever Alex has planned, either way, will be mind-blowing. "Hot and... free," he says. "No, restrained. Yeah, restrained."

"Good call," Alex tells him, nodding. Then he grins. "Come on," he says, kissing Luke until he can feel the pull of desire deep in his gut, and he forces himself to back away. He gets to his feet and picks up his towel, and he tries to shake the sand off of it away from Luke, but of course the wind blows it any which way it wants regardless of his efforts. "Let's go rinse off."

"Inside?" Luke asks, shaking out his own towel.

"Nah, just get the sand off," Alex answers, finding their flip-flops and setting Luke's in the sand in front of him. "We can do a good shower later. After," he says, his eyes twinkling.

"You're not planning on incapacitating me then?" Luke teases, sliding his feet into his sandals and heading for the outdoor shower.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "I could've sworn you were planning on going to work tomorrow," he says, watching his lover sidelong. Because, fuck, he _wants_ to incapacitate Luke, wants it for a fuckload of sick reasons, most of which he's too chickenshit to explore. But not while his lover is working.

Luke nods. "I am," he admits regretfully, running the shower and quickly rinsing off before he steps aside to let Alex get at the water.

Alex luxuriates in the freedom of being stark naked in the open sunshine. He stretches out his back and lets the sun-heated water spill over him, washing away every grain of sand. Shutting off the taps he rubs a towel over his hair, then gives the rest of his body a cursory swipe before stepping into the house. He gives Luke's naked ass a slap. "Upstairs, boy. Playroom."

"Yes, sir," Luke snaps out, laughing as he runs upstairs into the playroom, his already half-hard cock bobbing in front of him. He drops to his knees and puts his hands behind his back, head down, waiting for his next order.

Grinning, Alex follows at a more sedate pace, although he's certainly no less excited. The playroom has so many interesting pieces of furniture, obviously custom-made, and he's been mentally composing a shopping list since he first saw the room yesterday. Right now his eye is drawn towards a bondage table, padded vinyl cushions atop a scrolled open ironwork base. He pats Luke's head as he passes his boy, then crouches down by the table. "You know, I'm thinking this part is a cage," he murmurs, running his hands over the iron supports until he finds and presses a catch, and one side of the supporting base swings open. "Yep." Turning his head, he shoots his boy a wicked grin.

Glancing at the cage, Luke whimpers. And then he sees the look on Alex's face and he knows he's really in trouble, his traitorous cock giving a rough throb.

"Come here," Alex says softly, getting to his feet once more. He adjusts the table so that the upper third is inclined; he wants Luke to be able to comfortably watch what's coming.

Dropping to all fours, Luke crawls across the playroom to his sir's side and kneels up again.

"Up here. Lie down on your back." Alex caresses Luke's bare shoulder before turning away to one of the cabinets. He peruses the contents thoughtfully, then chooses the restraints he wants.

Settling on the table, Luke watches Alex, trying to see what he's picking out, trying to guess at what he has planned. _Hot and restrained._

The bonds are simple: black leather cuffs padded with soft fur. Alex attaches them to short steel chains, which in turn lock onto the table. Wrists first, and then ankles, and when Alex steps back with a satisfied air, there's barely any slack in the chains at all. Luke's not going anywhere.

Luke moans softly, so hard he aches already. He tugs at the chains, unable to resist the urge to test them, and moans again. He can't move at all. "Oh god," he whispers, licking his lips, a drop of precome welling at the tip of his cock.

His boy's pale skin is gorgeous against the wine-colored vinyl, and Alex smiles down at him. "You have a safeword," he reminds Luke, not because he thinks the reminder is really necessary, but because it gives a vague warning of how far he intends this scene to go. Alex pulls over the rolling stool he sat on yesterday when he fisted Luke, adjusting its height, and then grabs a small table as well. The supplies he lays out are simple: sterile gauze, antibiotic ointment, cotton swabs, rubbing alcohol... and a book of matches.

Eyes widening, Luke stares at the items on the table. He vaguely remembers Alex telling him something about fireplay but he can't, for the life of him, remember the details.

"We need one last thing," Alex says, and disappears into the adjoining bathroom for a moment. When he emerges, he is holding a washcloth which he has saturated with cold water; he lays it aside, safely away from his other supplies. "First, let's just see how you like this," he murmurs, and soaks a Q-tip with alcohol. He draws a long wet line down Luke's chest, from between his pecs to just above his navel. Another moment to let any excess evaporate, and then Alex carefully strikes a match, letting the alcohol blaze up.

Luke whimpers, the sight of his skin on fire _terrifying_ him, but Alex quickly douses the flame and after a moment, Luke laughs. "That is so weird..."

Alex grins. "Yeah?" He leans forward and licks first at one of Luke's nipples, then the other, drawing each into a stiff peak. Dragging one hand down Luke's body, he grazes the backs of his knuckles over his lover's cock in a soft tease.

"Yeah." Luke nods. "Oh, god." Already aching to touch his sir.

This time Alex paints Luke's thigh with alcohol, deliberately only touching skin where the hair is very fine. A matching stripe on Luke's other thigh - close enough to his groin for his boy to feel the heat - and Alex lights them up.

Luke whimpers again, louder this time, the heat near his balls making his eyes widen again. "Fuck," he murmurs when Alex puts them out, watching his cock jerk and another drop of precome hit his belly.

"Now that I _won't_ do," Alex teases, and soaks several swabs, laying them out in a row. "But if you feel ready we can go for something more elaborate."

Luke bites at his lower lip, eyeing the swabs. "Okay," he says in a small voice then nods. "I'm ready." Or as close to it as he'll ever be.

Another crooked smile tugs at Alex's mouth, and he can't resist leaning in to kiss his boy's lips. Sitting up again, he begins drawing on Luke's chest. He has to work fast, he knows, or the alcohol he lays down first will evaporate before he finishes the design. But still he's careful, very deliberate as he draws an eight-point sunburst, the lines intersecting again and again.

Hands curling into fists as he watches, Luke can't help but tense up.

Swiftly Alex cleans his fingers to make sure they're not about to go up in flames as well. Then he sets the design alight, the sunburst blazing up on Luke's skin like he's some kind of gorgeous tribal sacrifice.

It starts out warm, Luke mesmerized by the design, but then the real heat starts and he cries out, body arching up from the table.

"You're gorgeous," Alex whispers, staring and letting the flames burn for another second before he lays the wet cloth on top. The fire is doused instantly but it leaves red marks behind, like a sunburn, in a perfect mirror image. "So fucking beautiful," he says, leaning in to bury his tongue in Luke's mouth.

Moaning, Luke sucks on Alex's tongue, licking deep into his sir's mouth, his cock aching and his chest still burning.

Alex growls and pulls away just enough to unlock Luke's ankles. Then he climbs up to straddle the table, lifting Luke's thighs onto his own and pushing three fingers roughly inside his boy before he shoves his cock deep.

It's been almost a day since Luke was last fucked and he shouts with what verges on triumph as Alex's cock fills his hungry hole. "Yes, fuck, yes," he moans, his cock jerking between them, constantly leaking against his belly now.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Alex mutters, his eyes shut and his head tipping back. He works his hips fast, driving deep into his boy again and again. "So fucking good."

Luke wails with pleasure, hiking his legs even higher, the new angle meaning Alex's cock rubs over _that spot_ with every thrust. "Oh, god, please," he begs, watching his sir, knowing he's close. "Please, sir, please let your boy come!"

"With me," Alex gasps, hurtling towards the edge at the speed of light. His body jerks like he's been shocked with electricity. "Oh god, now!"

The moment Luke feels that hot rush inside him, he's done for. Thank god he's got permission. He comes, cock spurting wildly between them, painting his stomach and chest, strands of white laced over Alex's design.

It still stuns Alex when Luke comes without a touch to his cock -- every time. "Good boy," he whispers, still trying to catch his breath as he stares, heavy-lidded, down at his lover. He strokes his hands down from Luke's shoulders to his fingertips, then leans down, still buried inside his boy, and lightly kisses the top point of the sunburst.

Oh god. The pure intimacy of the gesture floors Luke and instantly he finds himself needing to touch Alex. "Please?" he whispers, nodding at the restraints, his wrists pushing against them.

Alex nods wordlessly, sitting up once more. He unlocks Luke's wristcuffs and only then eases out of his lover's welcoming body, taking Luke's hands in his and drawing him to his feet in one smooth motion. "Come lie down with me," he murmurs, the words muffled against Luke's lips. He knows he needs to inspect Luke's chest and see if there are any burns that need treatment. He will. Soon.

Luke lets Alex lead him to the king-sized bed and they stretch out together, his head on his sir's shoulder. He shifts a little onto his side, his chest still burning, the touch of skin against skin proving too much. "That was fun," he murmurs, admitting, "I was completely freaked out at first but it was really incredible."

"I should've checked first if you've got any shirtless scenes coming up," Alex admits, gazing down at his boy's chest and letting his fingertips just hover over his skin. "Even though I think this would be a pretty badass addition to your character."

"Any idea how long it'll last?" Luke asks.

Alex shrugs. "I'd guess three days at the most. It's not a deep burn." He kisses Luke's lips, the tip of his nose, his chin. "Tell me if it's bothering you, though, because I've got some aloe gel."

"You won't think I'm a wuss?" Luke teases.

His shoulders shake with laughter, and Alex grins. "You're the strongest person I know," he murmurs. "A little aloe isn't going to change that. No more sunbathing this weekend, though. We'll just have to think of things to do inside." Of course, he did promise Luke a blowjob, in exchange for information the other night...

"Then yes please. It feels like a sunburn, a real bugger of one," Luke admits.

"Got it." And damn if that doesn't make Alex feel like the fucking king of the world, freak that he is. He slips out of bed, but he's back at his lover's side in minutes. "Tell me if it starts feeling any worse than this, okay?" he says, spreading a thin layer of gel on Luke's skin and working to stay as gentle as possible. Sitting back, he smiles again. "You are so fucking gorgeous."

Luke smiles, blushing. "This is probably going to sound weird and really egotistic but I'm so used to hearing those words and normally they don't really mean anything, but when you say it..." he trails off, ducking his head a little, not sure if he's making any sense to Alex.

Alex nods; he definitely understands. "Plus, when I tell you that, I'm not talking only about your looks," he murmurs, wiping his fingers on the sheet and lying down next to his boy. He leans on his elbow, propping his chin in his hand, and reaches out to caress Luke's cheek. "You're the most incredible person. And that's all gorgeousness aside."

"So are you," Luke says, leaning in to kiss Alex on the lips. "And I am so in love with you."

"Good," Alex grins. "Because I'm keeping you."  



End file.
